warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
NightClan (Firespring)
NightClan is a clan that lives in a deciduous forest. Their founding leader, Nightstar got his name from the black on his pelt. Clan Character NightClan are a peace loving clan. They do not like to fight but will not hesitate to defend their territory. Territory NightClan lives in a deciduous forest. They border CloudClan and BlazeClan. Landmarks * Camp -''' Small hollow in the heart of the territory, surrounded by trees, protected by walls of thick, tightly woven brambles * 'NightTree -' Very high tree in between the camp and the Gathering Hollow, the tree Night Shadow climbed to find a territory for his clan * '''Fallen Tree - A massive fallen tree which fell in Toadstar's leadership. No cats died and only was slightly hurt. It crushed the nursery, warrior's den and elder's den. The new nursery, warrior's den and elder's den were built against it Camp * Leader's den -''' A small cave next to the Tallrock * 'Tallrock -' A large stone the back of a camp, where the clan leader calls meetings * 'Warrior's den -' Thick and tightly woven brambles leaning against a fallen tree which fell many moons ago, in the leadership of Toadstar * 'Nursery -' The same as the warrior's den, except it is a little further down the Fallen Tree * 'Elders den -' The same as the warrior's den and the nursery, except it is a little further down the Fallen Tree * '''Apprentice's den - A small burrow in between the nursery and the warrior's den. Toadstar wanted to put it in between those two dens after the camp was fixed because the residents (apprentices) would go on a 'journey' from a kit to a warrior, and being an apprentice was in between Ceremonies Apprentice Ceremony The leader will say: "Today is a happy day for NightClan, as it is time to name a new apprentice. Prefixkit, please step forward. From this day on this kit will be known as Prefixpaw. Warriorname, you will mentor Prefixpaw." The mentor and apprentice will touch noses and the Clan will cheer the name of the new apprentice. The words may change around a little bit if there are multiple kits. Warrior Ceremony Coming soon Elder ceremony Coming soon Deputy ceremony Coming soon History Before the forest was inhabited by Clans there lived two young loners, Night and Cloud. They were second cousins (they had the same great-grandparents) and they were best friends and lived together. The remaining spirits of StarClan, namely Specklestar and Mothheart of ThunderClan told Night there must be four groups in the forest. So Night and Cloud asked Blaze, a rogue, and a former member of the remaining clans, to help them, Blaze refused so Night and Cloud made their own group. Many cats joined them. Blaze wanted to look cool so he made his own group. Night saw a kittypet named Squirrel in his dreams and convinced him to come to the forest. Eventually four Clans were made. Night was a caring and strong tom. He was slightly smaller than average, but he was a good fighter and died defending his Clan. His first deputy was a rogue named Stripe Claw, and his first medicine cat was a she-cat named Black Pelt. His successor was his second mate Cheetahstar. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Trivia * Their greatest leader was their fifth, Toadstar. He also ruled the longest. * Their greatest deputy who didn't become a leader was the ninth, Cloudthorn. She pulled together the Clan while Toadstar was captured. * Their greatest medicine cat is hard to decide, so there are two greatest medicine cats: Timberheart, who discovered the Moonstream and Bramblepelt, who was taught by StarClan to heal beyond a medicine cat's skill. She was Rowanstar's sister. Category:Fire's Clans Category:Clans Category:Firespring